


What I'll Do To Go Home

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Langst, Tragedy, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance saves his new family.





	

space   
spās   
noun   
1\. a continuous area or expanse that is free, available, or unoccupied.

  
  


\---

 

Space. It’s so much more than the clark planetarium ever did show, and it’s so much more than marshmallow models and a billion and one unnamed dots in the night sky. It's more than constellations, myths, and folklore. It's more than aliens with big foreheads and big eyes, more than strange crop circles on Earth. It's a Universe - it's more than a Universe. It's afterall, space. 

 

Lance has learned to love it, learn to love every spec of light that glows. Learned to love all the alien races, learned to love the lion he pilotes. He's learned to love his team like family, learned to draw so that way he could remember his siblings and their plentiful faces. Lance has learned to hold onto the short memories of them, learned to cherish everything he is given - because life is short on Earth, and long in space. 

So, so long.

 

An explosion brings him back, his hands shaking as he pilots Blue to the best of his abilities. He trusts Voltron, nothing bad could ever happen to something he trusts whole heartedly. So… why is he shaking? 

 

He couldn't answer that even if it  _ was  _ the key to saving the universe, so he swallows it down and announces that he's probably the best shooter there. This earns him some laughs, and a groan from Keith. Yeah, space… it's… well it's fun. Space might be vast, empty, and scary, but it’s fun. Space might have unknown threats, monsters around every corner trying to kill them, but it's fun. 

 

\---

 

de·coy   
noun   
ˈdēˌkoi   
1\. a bird or mammal, or an imitation of one, used by hunters to attract other birds or mammals.

  
  


\---

  
  


So things don't always go as planned, but that's life for you. No matter how much you want it to be true, the world will never revolve around you. So why should that be true of space? Lance is afraid of death, which makes sense. Death is something unknown, and with all the unknowns he now knows, he's not too sure if he's ready to die. 

 

It's a part of life, or so they preach like gospel. Fueling their brains lies so that way they're not afraid when their time is right around the corner, and people  _ love  _ to be comforted and brought into supposed safety. 

 

The yelling of Lance’s name is enough for him to kick in gear, trying to cover the rear of his fellow lions’. It's hard, it's tough, but saving them will save the universe, so naturally he does it with everything he has. 

 

“Listen- We're not going to get anywhere like this. Trust me, I have a good plan though.” Lance informs the others as he shoots a prob, it explodes in a flurry of colors. 

 

“You guys make it to Allura, I'll act like you're still there. Don't worry though, I'll definitely make it back. Who else will pilot blue?”  _ I'll play the decoy, don't worry.  _ Lance shoots forward, paying no mind to Hunk’s protest. The others leave, and Lance fights alone. 

 

Alone. 

 

He's afraid to die alone. 

  
  


\---

  
  


a·lone   
əˈlōn   
adjective & adverb   
1\. having no one else present; on one's own.

  
  


\---

  
  


Space is vast, wide, blank. The things they teach you on Earth hardly amount to what they're truly, truly like. 

 

And Lance is truly, truly happy he played the decoy to save that. He's happy he could save space, the universe, Earth, and even his  _ home.  _ The lives he imagines, they're grateful. 

 

“Build a statue… in my honor.” He mumbles out, into the radios. He can hear the worried replies of his comrades - his other family. 

 

But when a Galra laser shoots itself through your lion, and further more, through you? There isn't much to be said after all…

 

Death is something unknown, and there are plenty of variables out there. 

 

But… 

  
Lance is ready. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love my boy


End file.
